BIO Xing Kingdom
by CHRIST'S KINGDOM
Summary: Sora: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately-" Matt: "I feel so empty inside-" Sora: "… Like, is any of this for real, or not?" Matt: "There's got to be so much more to life than this."
1. Prolog

INTRO

Sora: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately-"

Matt: "I feel so empty inside-"

"… Like, is any of this for real, or not?"

"There's got to be so much more to life than this."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: 01

Flying on my Fly Board is like nothing I have ever felt, flying is like being full of God's power and spirit. No other words will describe what I feel.

If any one could have seen me I might have been mistaken for a sail surfer in the air (except for the fact of the wings on my sail board).

Suddenly I smashed against something shock went through my body and then I fell limp.

I was about a mile off the nearest shore and over water not the best to go limp and fall.  
I felt the air rush by me, the impact of the water and then-.

I found myself on some sort of digital platform that put out glow enough to see, everywhere else there was darkness.

This didn't make sense to me since last time I checked I was about to drown about a mile away from land and here I was breathing and heart beating and dry.

I wasn't dead and this wasn't heaven I knew that much.

At worst it was a delusion but the facts pointed otherwise.

The last option was that I was dreaming/having a vision.

I had just come to this conclusion when suddenly out of nowhere a golden mask appeared floating in the air in front of me looking me in the eyes.

The mask's shape looked strange, like I had seen it before. But I couldn't remember.

"Welcome," the mask greeted.

"Who are you and were am I exactly?" I asked.

"Here," he said.

That didn't really answer my question but I decided to play along.

"As for who I am I am Mata Nui-,"

There was a flash of light that nearly blinded me and my arm burned with power.

"-Now we are one," he said.

I woke up on the beach of the island my friends and I usually play on. The salt in the water had caused the sun to dry me out quickly so I was extremely dry and uncomfortable. I quickly coughed up the salt water that in my lungs and straitened out my cloths. I remembered when I had first washed ashore on this very beach 10 years ago.

When I had ended up here I had no Idea of where I had come from, who I was or anything except my name: "Matt", that and the fact I was an orphan.

But the weirdest part about how I ended up on the Island was that had come out of some type of canister.

I pulled my sleeve up and looked at the device on my right arm. Ever since I had landed on the Destiny Islands I had that thing stuck to my arm. Over time it seemed that the device made slight adjustments to keep up with the growth of my body but stayed the same, more or less.

I had no Idea what it was but I had never tried to tamper with it I had always left it alone.

Now it was lit up like a Christmas tree!

I pulled my sleeve back down. It would have to be a mystery for another moment.

Right then the question on my mind was-.

Then I saw it: my board! I rushed over to it, the left wing had snapped in half.

"Man, it'll take me a week to get it fixed up again", I grumbled to my self.

I quickly folded it up and carried it with me.

A beetle scurried over to me and climbed up on my shoulder.

"Hey Click!" I greeted the insect.

Click had followed me ever since I had landed on the Island and nothing any one did made could make him go away so he become a sort of pet to me.

He returned the greeting with a happy clicking sound. I smiled.

I walked over to where Kairi and my stepbrother Sora were talking. Sora had (by the looks of things) been snoozing again and was making excuses.

Sora was my good-looking 14-year old stepbrother. Even though some people might say he was simple-minded he had the heart of a lion. He had brown spiky hair and nice blue eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit with a zipper in the front with a chain of crowns on his blue belt and black and white over jacket. He also wore a crown necklace, gloves with the fingers cut off and big yellow shoes.

My other friend: Kairi was a beautiful 14 years old with short fiery red hair and blue eyes. She wore a black under shirt with a white one over it and shorts with a small apron in the front. She also wore a necklace with some sort of crystal attached to it and white slip on shoes. We had found Kairi just a year after I landed on the shores of the Destiny Islands with no idea where she came from either but to me it was somehow obvious that we weren't connected. The mayor had adopted her and knowing how hard it was to be the new kid in town we quickly became friends with her.

All three of us were Christians.

"-I heard a voice calling me," Sora said.

"You sure it wasn't a dream?" Kairi asked unconvinced.

"It wasn't a dream!" snapped Sora. "Or was it?" Sora seemed confused. "I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

Odd the two of us having mind boggling dreams at the exact same time.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi said not really caring anymore about Sora's dream.

At this point Click had crawled off my shoulder and on to Kairi's. Kairi being a friend of Click didn't mind in the least.

They both turned and acknowledged me.

Kairi walked to the edge of the beach and looked out to sea longingly.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know the place where you grew up." Sora asked.

Kairi sighed "I told you before, I don't remember," she said.

"How about you big bro?" Sora asked me.

"I don't remember either little brother." I mumbled to myself: "But I think I'm getting a few hints."

I looked at the device on my arm. I had a feeling whatever secrets were in the dark were soon to be brought to light.

"You, ever want to go back, Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Well... I'm happy here," said Kairi. "But you know-," Kairi said thoughtfully "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Me too," said Sora excitedly. "Along with any other worlds out there, I want to see them all!"

Kairi turned to face us smiling.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Hey, aren't you three Sunday scholars forgetting about me?"

I didn't have to turn to know who was talking, nor did I want to.

I groaned. "Now I remember: HIM!" I said.

It was Riku.

Riku Had silver hair and also had greenish blue eyes and had bigger muscles than Sora. Riku wore a yellow shirt with blue pants that had straps. Riku was 15 (like me) and also the only one of us who wasn't a Christian at the time.

Don't get me wrong, Riku is one of my best friends but sometimes I'd get on his nerves, and sometimes he'd really get on mine and right now I knew I was going get it.

Riku walked up to Sora. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." he said. Then he tossed the log he was holding at Sora.

The log was about to hit Sora but I grabbed the log just in time.

"Weren't you supposed to be scouting ahead on your fly-thingy for the voyage?" Riku asked me.

I sat on the log.

"I broke my board when I bumped into something out there," I confessed.

"You were flying over water, what could you have bumped into?" Riku asked.

I started to reply out of fury, but Riku didn't wait for my answer. He turned his attention to Kairi. Click hoped off Kairi's shoulder. Riku slightly swatted at him. Click climbed into my coat out of fear of Riku.

"And you're just as lazy as the both of them!"

Kairi didn't' get upset. "So you noticed," she answered. "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

The next thing I knew Sora, Riku and Kairi Dashed ahead leaving me dazed in their dust.

Suddenly the mask of Mata-Nui appeared in front of me staring me in the face.

I jumped back in shock.

"Sorry about popping up like this But I need to tell you something: The device you weld on your right arm is called a Connector Fusion Device, It is a binding between us, what happened back there was the reconnection of that bond!"

"What does this 'binding' do? And what do you mean 'reconnection' as far as I can remember I never met you before."

Mata Nui gave me a knowing look.

"How much do you really know about yourself?"

I couldn't answer that question.

"We'll address your memory latter, as for what our bond can do: you'll know it if you ever need it just remember my name. Right now I have to go we are too exposed meet with me in a secret place and I'll try to answer all your questions. But remember this: Although it might seem that you ended up here by mistake I believe our God has a purpose for you being here."

"He always does," I agreed.

Mata Nui slightly nodded.

"You had better rejoin your friends," he said.

And then he disappeared.

Latter at the end of the day we had gathered together to watch the Sunset and talk about other worlds.

Mata Nui's appearance and his request that we keep our encounter a secret made me a little nervous when the subject was brought up.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be," Riku said sighing. "We'll never know by just staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us anyway?" I asked.

Riku shrugged.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just-." Riku sighed

I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

I kept silent.

"I don't know," Sora said.

Riku pointed at Sora.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

For the 10 years I had known Riku he had always been restless. In fact he was the one who got the idea of building the raft so we could see other worlds. I on the other hand was left with designing the raft with no thanks from him!

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you, and Matt."

I smiled a bit. Ok, there was one "thanks" that was nice.

"If you and Matt hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Matt, thanks."

"You're welcome," said Kairi.

"Same here, Riku," I said. I mumbled off to myself: "Even though I don't think we really had a say in the matter."

There was a nice moment of silence that was broke by Sora.

"So, what are your thoughts Matt?"

I smiled again.

"Just this: you know how God has always got a purpose for everything? Well, I think we had ended up here for a purpose-."

"WHAT? You mean we are supposed to sit here and do nothing?" asked Riku.

"No, just that we were put here to be cared for, to grow our curiosity about what is out there, and then (when the time is right) so we could find out."

"And me and you, Matt were put here to in a way to water Sora and Riku's curiosity," said Kairi.

I smiled. Kairi had always caught on to things faster than Sora.

"You might say something like that. Just remember: God has always got a purpose and a plan for everything."

Later that night Sora and I were in our room Sora was lying down in bed and I was trying to fix my board. Sora was looking thoughtfully at a Paopu fruit Riku had given him.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." At least that was the myth of the Destiny Islands.

Riku had given it to Sora as a "guy joke". After a while of thinking Sora had tossed it away and went to sleep. I stopped working and picked up the fruit.

Sora would never admit it but I knew he was in love with Kairi. Even when we were kids he liked her.

I had always wished I had someone like that, which was one of the reasons I want to see other worlds. I sighed and headed for bed. On the way I stopped, looked out the window and prayed.

"If you could," I asked, "Could you please find me someone too?"

I smiled knowing he heard me.

I smiled knowing he heard me.

"Thanks," I said. Little did I know how soon my prayers were about to be answered, and how much more my life would change!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 02

The next day I found the secret cave that we (Sora, Kairi, Riku and Myself) use to scribble on the walls in as kids. If Mata Nui was talking about meeting in a secret place this was as good as any.

Mata Nui appeared as he always did. "So we meet again," said Mata Nui cheerfully.

"I knew you'd be here," I said. "So, you want to tell me what has been going on with me?"

The whole cave seemed to fade away. I saw an island on another world. I was fighting evil alongside of other heroes and teaching the islanders about God they were a peaceful mechanical like people but with movements too smooth to be truly purely mechanical. Suddenly the island was baron and I was banished to another world along with Mata-Nui. On that world we made a bond of power in order to survive it's harsh nature. The new world was a big desert but we still made friends there and gained a control of a giant robot. We used the robot to bring two moons that surrounded the world back into place where they split apart from the planet.

We were almost finished when the great evil that banished us appeared in the form of another giant robot we battled and finally defeated it, the world inside finally free.

Time passed the people of both worlds built a new robot and just in time too. Snake like beings wielding staffs of destruction wiped out the planet and caused us to evacuate near the Destiny islands. To prevent the Robot from ever being discovered the cloaking shield that I had bumped into the other day had been put up to protect it against enemies. I aged near the end of my life and then I was restored to a younger age and then I ended up on the Destiny islands where I would be cared for until the time came.

The projection ended here.

There were still thousands of unanswered questions in my mind, but it was enough for now.

"Now you both know where you came from Matt," said Mata Nui.

"Yeah, I-" I said then stopped. What did he mean "you both"? I turned to see Sora staring in awe. He had seen everything. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I half asked and half screamed.

Click nearly fell off my shoulder from fright.

"I was collecting mushrooms for our voyage," Sora said weakly. "I'm sorry about what I saw."

"Well, promise me that you won't tell anyone, ok? Or else-."

Sora quickly promised.

I turned to face Mata-Nui.

"What do-?" I started to ask.

Mata Nui was gone before I could ask anything else.

"Well he's gone, again!"

We took a moment to stare at the scratch work we had done when we were younger.

"Look, mushrooms" said Sora pointing at some mushrooms. He went to gather them. He had just gathered them when he stopped and stared. I went over to see what he was looking at.

It was a picture of Sora and Kairi's faces. I remembered the day they both drew those drawings, but at the time I was drawing (or rather writing) something else.

My interrupted thoughts when I heard a scratching. Sora was drawing giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi.

Mata Nui vanished. We both stared past were Mata-Nui had been there was a door built into the wall of the cave.

We heard a noise behind us. We both turned around. No one was there.

"Wh-Who's there?" Sora stuttered.

"I've come to see the door to this world," said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?" Sora and I looked around but still saw no one.

"This world has been connected," the mysterious voice continued. "Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

"We come against this darkness! In Jesus name!" I shouted. The mysterious voice laughed an evil, sick, laugh.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this," Sora said annoyed.

The mysterious figure that had spoke appeared near a door built into the wall of the cave He was in a brown hooded cloak, so I couldn't see his face.

"Sora," I said getting his attention.

"Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked the cloaked figure.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the cloaked figure said.

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. We're going to get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The figure disappeared.

I then remembered. I went over to the opposite wall from Sora's drawing and looked at the symbols I had drawn on the wall. The first time I drew them, I had no Idea what they meant. Now I saw three words. "Unity, Duty, Destiny," I said. "Hey, I remember where I've seen that type lettering before: My Laptop.

My laptop was one of two of my prize possessions that washed ashore with me my other one was a blade that was as big as me and probably weighed as much too. Even though it's weight was almost unbearable I practiced with it everyday.

I reached into my backpack, pulled out my laptop and opened it. Although I'm ok with Computers I had never been able to get my Laptop to even turn on. So you can imagine my surprise when I found it on.

I barely had a chance to notice this fact when suddenly a digitally animated face appeared on screen and started talking directly to me!

"Sorry, Mata-Nui had to leave you like that. But when creepy dude showed up, he thought it best not to give away the secret."

Sora and I jumped back in shock causing me to drop my laptop.

"Did that thing just talk?" asked Sora.

"Yes I did, and I'm not a "thing", I'm a computer operating system. My name is **Ignition."**

"Ok," I said. "Whatever! Weirdest two days of my life!"

I moved back to the laptop and stared typing in the words I had seen on the wall just to see what it would do.

" **STOP!** You can't just type in something you don't know what'll do! That's the code to turn off the energy shield and turn our world on again! We'll send in a team to make sure this world is still safe first. So just wait until then."

I was about to ask a question. When Kairi came in and taped on Sora's shoulder. "What are you both doing here?" She asked.

We both freaked out. "Oh nothing in particular, Kairi," Sora said causally.

I picked up my computer, shut it and put it in my backpack quickly along with my other stuff. Ignition was about to protest but shut up just in time.

Both Sora and I did our best to push a protesting Kairi out of the cave.

"Wait, I thought I heard other voices," Kairi said.

"Oh, Really?" I asked nervously. "It was probably the wind, or a bird."

"You need something Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you guys to go help me prepare and stuff," Kairi said.

"Done! Sora was just gathered the mushrooms, and I got a mountain of canned Pineapple at home ready for the trip."

We finally managed to get Kairi out. All I can say is: "what a close one that was!"

Sora and I went back home at the end of the day and were lying in our beds talking.

"So, you remember anything yet?" Sora asked me.

"No. I saw Mata-Nui again today, he said it would take a few days."

"Kairi and Riku were kind of concerned about you."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"No."

I sighed.

"Good, I don't think they're ready yet. They'll be ok."

Sora looked out the window.

"A storm?"

The same thought hit us both.

"Oh no, the raft!"

"If we lose the raft, I'll never hear the end of it from Riku!" I said.

I grabbed with my backpack full of my stuff. Quickly we went out through the window and over to the dock for our rowboat.

A dark sphere of energy swirled the sky causing the storm.

We rowed out to our island I looked back at the dock. I hadn't noticed before. "Look!" I said pointing.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" said Sora.

"Suddenly, the creatures from my vision appeared along with smaller shadow creatures. They looked right at us.

Then three warriors showed up. They all were somewhat mechanical and wore different masks.

One had armor that was shined like the sun and carried a staff.

The second was a female who wore faded orange armor and wore a mask that covered only the bottom half of her face.

The third was a titian that wore blue and gold armor and wielded deadly looking blade.

"So, much for finding a safe place to park," said the first blinding the monsters in light.

"You'd think Mata Nui would have found a safer place. But no!"

"Your orders Sir?" the third asked me.

At this moment I was a leader and wasn't going to waste time on questions.

I pulled out my blade. Somehow it didn't weigh as overwhelming as it use to, though at the time I merely shrugged it off it was a sign that the bond between me and Mata Nui had been "restored".

"Help us find Riku and Kairi and then get out us out of here," I ordered garbing my blade.

"I'll cover you," said the first.

The five of us fought our way toward Riku. He was staring up into the sky.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "We thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened-"

"What?"

"We don't have time for this; we got to get out of here NOW!" I shouted.

"The door has opened, Matt!" Riku said. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora. "We've got to find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

I could tell Riku wasn't in his right mind. A black shadowy circle started engulfed Riku. He held out his hand so that Sora and I can grab it and come with him.

 _This is madness,_ I thought.

I turned to the titian. "Stop him!" I ordered.

He ran to grab Riku. Then there was a flash of light and Riku and the titian were gone. We looked at Sora. He was holding a key shaped weapon. One, word rang through all of our Minds: Keyblade.

Click, who had hidden in my shirt, crawled out. Mata Nui appeared, this time as a full being in armor.

"Little one," Mata Nui spoke to Click. "Find the girl."

Click took off towards the secret cave. There was a door were the cave entrance use to be we opened it then went in, were we saw Kairi. She was facing the door. Click gave a little whimper and climbed back into my shirt.

"Kairi!" Sora called out.

Kairi slowly turned around. She looked like she was in bad shape. "Sora-" she said weakly.

The second warrior ran over to Kairi. Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and when Sora tried to hold Kairi, Kairi disappeared through Sora. The other warrior disappeared too. Those of us that were left were blown out of the cave.

We found ourselves on whatever was left of the islands.

We weren't the only ones either. A giant monster with an empty heart like shape in its chest was there.

"We have to unite if we are going to defeat them," said the last warrior to Sora. "Are you ready?"

Sora Nodded. There was a flash of light between them and then Sora was wearing a connector that matched the warrior's armor.

"All right!" I said. "Connectors, CONECT!"

Sora and I instinctively slammed our palms on our connector's. Energy surged through us. We both called out the names of our heroes.

"Mata Nui!" I called out. The next moment I was wearing Mata Nui's Mask and armor, while Mata-Nui Himself had vanished into me. We were connected! I could hear his thoughts in my head.

"Takanuva!" Sora called out. There was a flash of light next thing I knew he was fitted with the warrior's mask and armor, along with his staff (Although Sora still wielded the Keyblade). They too were now fused.

Together we fought the monster by slashing at the monster's face.

We went back to being separate beings after we defeated them. We may have had victory but everything was quickly being pulled into the dark orb. Mata Nui and Takanuva had already been pulled in. The only reason we hadn't been pulled in yet was because Sora had grabbed a stump that was still stuck in whatever was left of the land with one hand and me in the other.

"Let it go Sora," I said "We must have faith that God will save us from this!" with a final thought Sora let go of the stump-.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 03

"Um, Matt."

Sora's voice disturbed my sleep.

"What is it bro?" I asked not even bothering to open my eyes. "It had better be good because I just had the nightmare of my life and I am not in the mood.

"Um, uh, we, um, -," Sora stammered.

I opened my eyes annoyed.

"Bro It's night the stars are-"

I stopped. I wasn't staring at the ceiling of my room like I had been expecting I was staring directly up into a never-ending starry night.

I got up. My surroundings told me we weren't on the Destiny Islands any more.

Brick buildings and neon signs were there as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa! Are we-?"

"-On another world?" Sora finished. "Most likely."

"When you say 'we' you guys mean me too, right?

I pull my laptop out of my bag.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically. "You're here, too!"

"We could have died back on the island, but we were saved and brought here. It's only right that we give God thanks."

Right there we gave thanks to God for sparing our lives. We also prayed for Riku, Kairi, and our new allies that wherever they were, they would be safe.

After we were done praying we were about to discuss what to next when a man came running around the corner. Suddenly the metal snake like monsters from the island surrounded him. We watched in horror as one of the shadow monsters plunged its claw into the man's chest and pulled out his heart. The man faded away and the heart turned into another shadow monster. The evil beasts quickly turned their attention to us.

We ran as fast as we could to one of the shops and closed the door. We both lay with our backs against the door laughing scared but relieved and breathing hard.

"Hey there," said the old shopkeeper. "How can I-?"

He stopped when he saw us. "Aw, it's only a couple of kids. Well if you ain't buyin, get out!"

Sora and I were both shocked by the Idea of having to face the monsters without aid.

"There is no way we are leaving with those things outside." The monsters started banging on the shop door trying to get at us.

"Oh," said the shopkeeper. "You're hiding from them? Well then can't blame ya kids then."

The shopkeeper took out a strange device that looked like an old camera and opened the door.

"Wait!" Sora said. "You can't open-."

Suddenly flames burst out of the machine and fried the monsters outside.

"You're bad for business freaks!" He shouted at the monster.

He closed the door and put the device away.

"Now then," he said. "What are you two kids doing wandering around here?"

"We're not kids!" said Sora.

"And the name's Sora and Matt!"

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So Sora, why the long face? You two boys lost or somethin?"

The shopkeeper was a man about his 50's/60's. He had blond hair and wore a pair of flight goggles, a dog tag a white shirt and a large belt (but back to the story).

"No!" Sora snapped. I gave Sora a look. "Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Traverse Town." Sora said thoughtfully. "So, gramps is this really another world?"

I gave Sora another Look for calling an elder gramps.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway, not sure what you're talking' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi. Oh, and those other guys," Sora added.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you two are doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you both."

"Thanks' Cid," I said. "And God bless."

Just when we stepped out the door-

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said a man.

He had long dark blond hair and was dressed in a leather jacket. But what stood out to me was his lion necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

The man kept talking. "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why, why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked looking at Sora.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Never mind." The man walked toward us hand reaching. "Now, let me see that Keyblade."

"What?" asked Sora? "There's no way you're getting this!" we both raised our weapons defensively.

"All right then, have it your way." The man took out a big sword that looked like a cross between a gun and a sword. I blocked his first attack.

"RUN!" I yelled to Sora. Sora took off.

The man kicked my leg. I didn't know what he did but it hurt deadly bad. I dropped to my knee in pain.

"Nothing personal," He said "but I can't have you follow me either."

The man cut Sora off from escaping in the middle of the first district. Sora would have to fight! I tried to move over to where Sora and the man were fighting. Mata Nui appeared and stopped me.

"Sora must fight him, alone," Mata Nui said.

Sora defeated the man but exhausted himself in the process. The man was down but still holding his blade.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora stammered exhausted. Sora then passed out.

I quickly limped over to the man, with sword in hand.

"Nothing personal but I can't have you follow us either..." I got ready to knock him out. The man smiled slyly. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask for you to take a nap."

Then someone hit me in the back off my head with a "HIYA!"

I fell on my back fighting from fading out completely. The pain in my head hurt like crazy.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon," a girl's voice said.

 _I was beat up by a girl,_ I thought shocked. _Not good!_

I couldn't fight it any more I faded out.

I woke up chained to a bed. I panicked. Power surged through me from my connector once more and I broke three of the chains, but when I tried to break the leg chain attached to my sprained leg I fell on the floor.

I noticed that my leg had been bandaged. A girl helped me back onto the bed and undid the chain.

"Sora, where is Sora?" I asked franticly.

"It's ok, Mat," Sora said. "I'm here." Across the Room there was another bed. Sora was sitting there smiling at me.

I looked back at the girl who helped me. She was about my age, had black hair, wore lose clothes and wore a white Head guard around her head with two green tassels. She also wore a yellow scarf. I recognized her as the girl who had given my head a knocking.

"You!" I yelled. "You-."

"Yuffie," She said. "Yuffie K, Pleased to meet you!"

She shook my hand.

I looked up. _Remind me to be more careful what I ask you for,_ I prayed.

"I'm Matt, and I believe you knocked me out!"

"Yeah so, I knock a lot of tough guys you weren't ever the first."

"Yeah, well: your war cry was like a girl's scream."

"If you didn't notice I am a girl."

She pushed me on my back. I yelped a little.

"You scream like a boy," she said laughing. "And smell funny like one, too."

"Come on you two, behave." It was the man!

I grabbed my blade. Only now it was now shaped like Sora's key blade.

"Relax," Said Takanuva. He was leaning up against a wall looking out a nearby window. Mata-Nui was with him. "Squall and Yuffie are both friends."

"That's Leon," Squall said annoyed.

"They sure have a funny way of showing it," I said pointing my blade at the girl.

"Get that thing out my face before I-!" Yuffie started to threaten.

"Why did you attack us?" I asked Leon.

Leon pointed at Sora's Keyblade.

"The Keyblade-," said Yuffie as if reading our minds. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

I lowered my blade a little.

"Tracking us?" I asked.

"It was the only way to conceal you from them," said Leon. "But it won't work for long. It's still hard to believe that you of all people Sora are the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora asked.

I put away my blade.

"There are many other worlds out there, besides your island, and this town," said Yuffie. "You probably figured that out about now."

"How did you know about our island?" I asked suspiciously.

Yuffie thumbed annoyed at Mata Nui who merely nodded.

"You told her?" I asked.

"Forcibly," said Yuffie. "Anyway, they've been secret because they've never been connected, until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" asked Sora.

Yuffie sighed.

"Is he usually this slow?" Yuffie asked me.

I nodded.

"Some of the time."

"The creatures that attacked you guys," Yuffie answered Sora. "Remember?"

As we talked I noticed that Yuffie had a connector just like Sora and me wore, only blue and more aquatically designed.

 _Where did she get that?_ I wondered.

I turned my attention back to the discussion.

"Those without hearts," Leon said. "The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart. It looks like they've made friends too, with those metal monsters. And Heartless rarely make friends"

"Those without hearts," Leon said. "The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart. It looks like they've made friends too, with those metal monsters. And Heartless rarely make friends."

"Then, we are fighting more than a battle against flesh and blood," I said. "But against the rulers of darkness!"

Leon chuckled a little.

"Oh, I see," said Leon, smirking insultingly. "You're both those type of people who believe in God, the Devil and stuff. Religious."

"Not religion," said Sora. "Relationship."

"That's a new one. All I know is that it's some **big fairy tale**."

That pushed all my wrong buttons. I can take an insult but insulting my God is another level!

I undid the last chain and stood up (a painful thing due to my hurting leg).

 **"Take a look around you!"** I said. **"There are sword's men, ninja girls, Robotic beings and even a dark force that wants to destroy us! We live in a fairy tale! And yet you have the guts to say that there is no God who made the universe? Use your head, Leon. This is as close to having a end times experience without being there!"**

I fell painfully back on to the bed.

There was a long moment of silence, which was broke by Yuffie.

"Hey, have you two heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Sorry, no bells ringing," I said sarcastically.

Yuffie ignored my sarcasm.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"So where is this so called 'very detailed report'?" I asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere," said Yuffie.

"Figures," I said.

"I meant on other worlds, and it's not my fault!" Yuffie said irritably.

"Will you both behave!" asked Mata Nui.

Both of our connectors burned on our arms. We calmed down.

Again I wondered, _"Where did she get a connector."_

"Now, only The Key can stop the heartless," said Leon.

"So, this is the key?" asked Sora holding up his Keyblade.

"Exactly!" said Yuffie.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Said Leon. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this."

"None of us do," I said. "But God sometimes does."

"Whatever,' said Leon. "Anyway, tough luck."

"If there is only one Keyblade-." Sora looked at my blade now key shaped also. I held up my Keyblade. The same question burned in my mind. "Why?"

"When you were knocked out, your blade fell beside the Keyblade," said Mata-Nui. "It must have absorbed some of the Keyblade's power and awoken that form."

I was about to ask Mata Nui what he meant by "awakening" when Sora cut in.

"Wait a minute! What happened to our home island? Riku! Kairi!"

Mata Nui shook his head sadly and Takanuva lowered his gaze.

"You know what?" asked Leon. "I really don't know."

Suddenly, a Heartless Soldier burst into the room.

"Leon!" Yuffie screamed.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered. Yuffie ran out of the room.

Leon, Sora and the two robotic beings followed the heartless out the window. I was left alone.

More Heartless entered the room. I had to use my Keyblade as a crutch to move. But I couldn't move fast enough. The Heartless had surrounded me! I called out for help but no one came.

 _Not good,_ I thought

A Heartless lunged for my heart.

"Jesus, protect me," I prayed.

I closed my eyes preparing for whatever would come.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a voice that I couldn't understand, and the Heartless who had tried to steal my heart was vaporized. I smiled.

"Anyone want to try to steal a heart full of God next?" I asked.

The Heartless stopped for a moment, and then jumped at me. Then I realized my mistake: they might not have been able to hurt my heart, but they could destroy my body. Suddenly a wave of water washed the Heartless off me.

I looked at the being that had just saved me. She was a blue aquatic armored being; she wore no mask but had a helmet and wielded a dual headed trident. But even through all this I recognized her.

"Yuffie?" I asked amazed.

"Long story," she said changing back into her human form. "Let's go!"

"Hey, what about me?" Ignition cried out.

He was sitting on the table in the room.

"Sorry, looks like I wasn't the only one left behind." I said grudgingly.

I put him into my backpack. More Heartless filled the room. Yuffie helped me move, and we left.

We moved back into district 1. Leon said that Sora had gone off to find the Heartless boss.

"I have to go help Sora," I told Yuffie.

"You're kidding right?" asked Yuffie. She pointed at my bandaged leg. "Leon wasn't very merciful, in case you didn't remember."

I reached out with my new powers. Soon my leg was surrounded in metal parts. The parts then turned themselves into a robotic cast. I couldn't run yet but now I could at least walk faster that I had without help.

"I plan on being there for Sora even if no one else will."

Unseen by me Yuffie's connector flashed. Yuffie groaned then sighed.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

We walked in to district 3 and found Sora. Yuffie reached Sora first because of my bad leg.

Suddenly two weird beings, a dog man (not a werewolf) and a giant duck, fell from a nearby balcony right above us! I pushed Yuffie out of the way just in time as the two weird beings slammed down on top of us in a big pile, me being at the bottom.

The four of us got back up again.

Suddenly, stonewalls popped up from the ground blocking our exits and a giant Heartless suite of armor fell from the sky. I was amazed at how the armor's pieces could work separate of each other. However I had little time to think when the battle started.

Then out of nowhere Click jumped into the battle landing on Yuffie's head. She screamed a little and shooed him away. Click ran towards me and jumped into my hand, instantly he transformed into a shield.

"If that thing wants a fight we'll give it one!" I said.

We took out the Heartless, piece by piece.

At one time Yuffie almost got swashed under its metal foot, but I blocked the attack.

"Stay focused," I told her.

Sora then finished the battle with a blow to the armor's body piece.

After defeating the armor, Click transformed back into his insect form.

We found out that the two strangers were servants of a king from another world who were sent here to find Sora while looking for their king.

"So, you were looking for me?" asked Sora.

The duck and the dog man both nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said.

He had watched the whole fight and was impressed.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" the dog man asked Sora. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora looked sad.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..."

"Of course," Said the duck.

"Sora, go with them," Said Leon. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sora, still sad.

"But you can't come along looking like that." Said the duck. "Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" said the dog man, getting a little too close to the duck.

The duck pushed the dog man's face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces," said the duck.

"Happy?" asked Sora.

Sora wasn't really all in happy mode but he put on his biggest, goofiest smile. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck," said the duck, extending his hand.

"Name's Goofy," said the dog man, putting his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora," said Sora, putting his hand on top of the pile.

"All for one, one for all," said goofy.

"So when do we leave," I asked.

"You're not coming with us said Donald.

"Oh, yes I am!" I said moving close to Donald. "If he's going anywhere it's with me!"

"Alright then," said Donald. "First, you have to show us how goofy you are."

I sighed. I knew I would look completely stupid and probably would end up on the cover of the joke book.

I started to do my super stupid goofy happy birthday dance with my version of the song. (Alright, here's how the song goes: "Today is your birthday, Happy, Happy, birthday. Today is your birthday happy birthday, hey!") At the end of the dance I looked back at Donald. He, Goofy, and Sora were gone!

"Um, Matt- " said Yuffie. "They left while you were doing you're dance. And could you not do that again? You gave me the creeps, and everyone else too!"

"THEY LEFT ME?" I asked shocked "Oh no! I got to get a ship, and fast."

I turned toward Yuffie. "Do you have a ship?"

"Yeah, but-." Yuffie said.

Yuffie started to walk off without answering my question. The aquatic Blue armored being Yuffie fused with grabbed her arm. Yuffie struggled to get free.

"No stunts out of you," she said. "You're still in servitude to the mask."

"What is she talking about," I asked Yuffie.

Yuffie was pushed forward and then prodded with the aquatic being's staff.

"Don't push it Kiina," Yuffie growled.

She sighed then told me: "After I knocked you out I got curious about your connector thingamajig and found the main part: The Suva ball."

She pointed at the ball in the slot of my connector. "It's the part that allows you to fuse with Mata-Nui. I touched it and ended up connected with Kiina. I'm now a servant of Mata Nui until he says otherwise."

She glared at me.

"Which means going with you and babysitting you!" Yuffie said annoyed.

Needless to say I wasn't very happy about having Yuffie for a pain in the neck ally either, but I trusted Mata Nui's Judgment.

"So, were you the one who chained me to the bed?" I asked.

Yuffie nodded grudgingly. "And caried you to the Inn. Do you ever shower? You smell like oil and wood carvings."

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"So you're taking me right?" I asked after I had stopped laughing my head off.

"Yeah."

Click clicked happily.

"But please could you leave the bug."

Click transformed into a shield again.

"With my bad leg, I can use all the help I can get." Click transformed back in to an insect.

"Then could you please make sure he stays in that form?" asked Yuffie.

I smiled.

"No promises."

Mata-Nui walked up to me.

"Matt, if you're going after Sora try to find out where our worlds went. If our world fell into the wrong hands, it could be destructive to every other world."

"I will," I said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Yuffie.

"We are with you," Mata-Nui said, taping my connector.

"Oh, um Matt," said Leon. "Sorry about what I said back in the Inn, I respect your boldness. You were right. It really does make sense, when I think about it."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Mata-Nui might be able to tell you more, if you'd like"

"I'll be shure to asked," said Leon smiling.

"Let's go!" I said.

Yuffie and me took off towards the ship dock. Click clicked happily.

"If you bite me, I'll bite back," Yuffie warned Click. "I can't believe I am talking to an insect."

I chuckled to myself. And so our quest began.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER: 04

We followed Sora around to three other worlds, an alternate reality world called Wonderland, a Greek like arena, and a jungle world.

Me, Sora and Yuffie grew more powerful after each new experience on each world.

Yuffie was able to put up with Click and even enjoy him at times. Yuffie and me had even put aside a few of our larger differences and become friends.

We were able to take on The Heartless and the metal monsters without using our connectors so far.

Once, the heartless kidnapped a girl named Alice. Odd, Heartless usually kill on the spot. Why did they kidnap her? Also, there seems to be keyholes on some worlds, which the Keyblade automatically locks when it gets close enough. What this meant, I had no idea. We also found some parts to our ships called gummi blocks (our ships are known as gummi ships, because the material it's made out of is like rubber).

We decided to return to Traverse Town for some answers. We raced back to Traverse Town. Yuffie and I reached the town first by hitchhiking our ship to a comet.

"Was hitching a ride on that comet a good idea or what?" I asked Yuffie.

"I didn't think we could do it," said Yuffie brushing some off some of the snow like build up from the comet. "But it shure was cool!"

"Yeah, literally!" I said laughing.

We both looked at each other and laughed like kids.

Just then Sora's group walked in. It looked like they had been toasted for breakfast and poor Sora was having Donald scream his head off at him.

"You rammed the ship right into a meteor! That's the last time I let you drive!"

"We're here," said Sora trying to sound cheerful.

"So we see," Yuffie said trying to not crack up laughing.

"Guess it didn't go so hot for you guys," I said sarcastically trying not to crack up either.

Sora and Donald both growled at me.

"I don't want to hear about!" Donald snapped.

"So Yuff," Sora asked. "Where is Leon?"

"He is probably practicing in the secret water way," Yuffie answered. "I'll take you there."

Yuffie led us to the secret water way. Leon was there along with Mata-Nui, Kiina, Takanuva and woman named Aerith a woman who also was fighting the Heartless. We told them all everything.

"So, you found a Keyhole," said Leon.

"Yeah, The Keyblade locked it automatically," said Sora.

"Good," said Aerith. She offered me some lemonade, which I took gratefully.

She wore a simple light pink dress with brown boots and brown hair.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," said Leon. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was in Ansem's report," said Aerith.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core," Leon explained.

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

"In the end, it disappears," said Aerith.

"What!" I said shocked.

"That's why your key is so important," Yuffie told Sora.

"Please lock the Keyholes," Aerith said to Sora. "You're the only one who can."

I sighed. It was kind of hard having Sora hog most of the spot light but I could deal with it.

"I don't know..." said Sora.

"Seeing more other worlds would probably serve you well," said Mata-Nui.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Said Goofy to Sora.

"Guess you're right..." said Sora. "

"Okay!"

"By the way, Mata-Nui-." I said. "Who were those other beings, who got lost with Riku and Kairi? You know the titian, and the one with rustic orange armor."

"The titian was Brutaka and the other was The Toa of time," Said Mata-Nui.

"What is a Toa," I asked.

Takanuva steeped forward and cleared his bionic version of our throat.

"I am a Toa. The word Toa means Hero, which is exactly what we do. We have elemental powers, usually fire, water, earth, stone, air, and ice. I'm a Toa of light, in case you didn't figure it out yet. We also draw some other powers from the masks we wear called Kanohi Masks, at least the great and noble masks. If you want to know more I'm shure Ignition would love to tell you more. He's got all of the records from our universe"

"Thanks, Takanuva," I said.

"Leon," said Sora. "These gummi blocks are different from the others. Do you know what they're for?" Leon didn't know.

"Ask Cid," said Aerith. "He should know."

We started to walk off. I stopped.

"Leon what do you think of what Mata Nui has told you so far about what we believe?"

Leon shrugged.

"I'd like to believe but I don't know."

I nodded understandingly.

"The knowing will come Leon if you seek it."

Our groups went back to Cid's shop.

"Well, if it ain't a gummi block," said Cid holding the blocks.

"Yes, we know that much," I said. "But what do these types do?"

"You're kiddin' me!" said Cid shocked. "You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

"There's a lot we don't know," said Sora flustered. "So what! We have to use gummi ships to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice."

"Whoa, easy," said Cid. "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks Cid," said Yuffie.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places," said Cid. "You want some on your ships, right?"

We nodded.

"I'll install em for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked.

"Just this book," said Cid showing us the book.

"What is it some kind of love diary," Sora asked.

Cid palm smacked his forehead.

"Heck, no! Anyway, you mind delivering' it for me and getting it over with?"

"Sure, thing," I said.

I winked and gave a thumbs up.

Cid handed me the book. Suddenly, there was this giant bell sound that shook the ground.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"That was the bell at the gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"Go check it out if you want," said Cid. "But could you please deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"By the way, Cid," I said.

I took out a design from my backpack that I made during our trip and handed it to Cid.

"I made plans for a machine that can fight the Heartless. If you could, try to make one. It might give us more of a chance for fighting larger Heartless"

Cid then gave us directions, and we left.

After we delivered the book we headed for the house, but were stopped by Heartless. We were about to fight them when someone defeated them. It was Riku and Brutaka. From the looks of things they had become Connector pals (That was the first time I thought of the word, Connector pals). Riku was also wielding a new dark looking sword.

"There you two are," said Riku. "What's going on?"

"Riku!" Sora shouted happily.

He ran over to Riku and pulled on Riku's cheeks just to make sure he was real.

"Hey, hey, cut it out," said Riku pulling away.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked

"I hope not," said Brutaka running his finger over his blade. "Took us forever to find you both."

"Riku, Wait a second, where's Kairi and that other Toa?" I asked.

Riku seemed to know what I was talking about without me explaining what a Toa was.

"They aren't with you?" asked Brutaka.

"Well, don't worry," said Riku cheerfully. "I'm sure they made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, they might even be fused too and looking for us now."

Unnoticed by Riku, a Heartless appeared behind him.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-."

Sora blasted the heartless with light.

Riku finally took notice.

"Leave it to who?" asked Sora.

"Sora, what did you-" Riku stared to ask.

I shrugged.

"Takanuva's Light power," I explained. "Little bro learned a few good tricks."

"We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help," said Sora pointing at our friends.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"This is Yuffie," I said bringing Yuffie over to Riku. "Yuffie, this is Riku, a very old and somewhat 'dear' friend." They shook hands.

"Matt and Sora mentioned you quite a bit," Said Yuffie.

Riku smiled a smile that told me he felt uncomfortable.

"So, are you trying to replace Kairi already, Matt?" Riku asked somewhat sarcastically.

Yuffie looked at me with the: "what is he talking about" look. I signaled back that I signaled back that I had no Idea whatsoever.

Donald butted in. "Ahem. My name is-."

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you," Sora interrupted excitedly.

"Really?" asked Riku sarcastically looking at Sora and me. "Well, what do you know? I'd never have guessed."

"Oh, and guess what?" said Goofy. "Sora's the Keyblade master. Who would've thought it?"

Riku somehow got The Keyblade out of Sora's hand without him noticing.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked holding up Sora's weapon.

"Huh?" Sora exclaimed.

Sora realized that he was no longer holding The Keyblade.

"Hey, give it back."

Riku backed up and tossed Sora the Keyblade.

"Catch!" Riku said.

Sora caught the Keyblade.

"I picked up some moves of my own."

"Okay, so, you're coming with us, right?" Sora asked. "We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" said Donald. "

What?" Sora asked.

"Forget it!" said Donald. "It's bad enough we have your screwy step brother and his servant girl following us!"

"Don't worry Riku you can come with-." I said turning to face Riku.

Then I noticed Riku and Brutaka were gone.

"They're Gone," said Yuffie.

"Riku!" Sora called out. "Nice going, Donald. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi and that Toa of time, soon, too.

Later, at the old house:

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" asked Cid. "I hear she's in town."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"A witch, man," Cid answered.

"A male who-?" Sora asked asked.

"'She's' a witch!" said Cid.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless," said Leon. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the Heartless for years," Said Aerith.

"We lost our world, thanks to her," Said Yuffie.

I looked at Yuffie and wondered what horrible past this poor girl may have had?

I zoned out after that. I had a vision. In that vision I saw people running away wildly.

A 4-year-old girl in the midst of all this was kneeling down and crying.

I recognized her. It was Yuffie! I tried to get over to where she was, but the crowds got in my way.

A younger Leon and Aerith helped Yuffie up and ran away. The crowd cleared I was facing the great evil from my first vision. He was in a different form this time but I knew him by his evil red eyes. Heartless and the metal monsters flooded out of his feet like water heading straight towards me. I screamed, as they washed over me like water.

Water splashed on my face. I was back in the old house. Yuffie had directed her waterpower at me in order to wake me up.

"Are you awake now, Matt?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry about that."

"Well as I was saying, that was nine years ago."

"Ran us off the planet with a full blown Heartless infestation she did," said Cid. "Bein the kindly gent I am, I took pity n grabbed these three by the diapers on the way off word."

Cid thumbed Leon, Aerith and Yuffie.

I saw them, as they were when they had first lost their world.

"I thought you should know," Mata Nui voice echoed in my head.

He and our other Connector pals were in the room also.

He had given me the visions, not that I was surprised at the fact.

"That's awful!" said Donald.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem," said Leon. "He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless."

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless," said Cid. "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages."

"Maleficent should be the least of your worries said, Mata-Nui.

"I had a brother once, his name was Makuta Teridax. I was the ruler of a universe, at one time. Makuta desired all that I possessed. Latter he found a way to steal it from me. Only by the help of our God, were Matt and I able to defeat Teridax. For a while we thought we had killed him but struck again. Like you he cost us our planet and almost the last remains of our world."

"So, is this Teridax guy working with The Maleficent?" Leon asked.

"Yes," said Mata Nui. "Or knowing my brother I'd say using her and it seems as if he's made more powerful shadow type Rahkshi, his evil sons."

"Well any way," Said Cid. "Those navigation gummi's are installed and ready to go. You find another one you bring it to me."

"Thanks Cid," I said.

"Oh, Matt!" Leon added. "You might not know this but, you've affected us all very deeply by standing up for your faith. Thanks!"

"So it's 'faith' not 'religion' now!"

Leon smiled. "With the way you make it look most definitely not religion!"

Later, While Sora's Group headed over to the gizmo shop. Cid took Yuffie and me back to District 1.

"I've finished that thingy ya designed. With the leftover armor from that giant Heartless armor you beat I was able to finish it in record time." Said Cid. "Ya, wana see'm?" Cid asked me.

"Sure do," I said.

"All right ya big bolt head, get over here!" Cid called out.

The ground started pounding with heavy footsteps. Suddenly a giant robot came running around the corner. Yuffie jumped out of the way. He stopped about three inches away from me.

I steeped back shocked.

"Matt meet the big bolt head ya designed, big bolt head meet Matt your designer."

The robot was like the giant Heartless armor except he was smother and had no Heartless features. His new color was blue with a yellow lighting bolt/Japanese energy symbol in the front of his chest.

"Ya mind if I keep the design? I'd like ta try ta make more of these thingys."

"Ok! Just make shure the robot's ' _secret weapon'_ doesn't get used on any other robots," I said giving the quote sign with my fingers at the _"secret weapon"_ part.

"Deal!" said Cid winking at me.

I gave him the designs, and he went back to his store.

"What ' _secret weapon'_?" Yuffie asked.

She too did the quote sign with he fingers.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," I said smiling secretively.

With our new robotic companion we went to the district 2.

When we got to district 2, Sora's group was fighting another giant Heartless armor, which was guarding the keyhole. Our robot began to fight the giant Heartless armor.

At first it seemed that our robot was stronger. Then the giant Heartless armor transformed into a more powerful opposite armor.

The robot was taking heavy beatings.

We joined in the fight fusing with our connector pals still we were still no match for the Heartless armor.

Mata Nui's voice rang through my head "Unity". Somehow I knew what this meant.

"We have to unite," I shouted to Sora and Yuffie.

"How do we do that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," I confessed. "Let's think about something we all have in common!"

"We all want to beat this "Tin can"," Yuffie said exhausted. "And fighting this thing is getting old for us all."

It was fully true and enough.

"Unity!" We shouted.

Instantly we were fused together as a new being: Kaita Nui.

The Heartless swung its foot like ax at our new fusion barely missing.

"Close creature, too close," We thought.

A blast of water mixed with light shot out of our power weapon quickly ending the battle and the heartless.

" _Sad that the fight ended so soon just when was planning on a great finishing move"_ I thought briefly to myself. _"Now how do we end this fusion now?"_

Suddenly the fusion ended. Goofy and Donald looked at as us shocked and amazed as we were.

I turned my attention to our fighting bot. One of the robots arm limbs had fallen off during the battle, but the hand piece continued to work even without the limb between it. I designed it this way of course using magnetism (I won't go into further detail as I would most likely bore you to death).

The robot put his fallen fake limb back into place. I engraved one word on his arm that I felt meant the most to me at the moment: "Phenomenon".

We exchanged stories. According to Donald, they checked out the gizmo shop bell. They rang it and the keyhole was revealed.

They tried to lock it but the giant Heartless armor got in the way, again.

"We should be able to lock it now," I said.

I walked over to the keyhole with my Keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole.

A beam of light shot towards the from behind me keyhole and it locked. It was Sora's Keyblade, not mine that had locked the keyhole.

I looked at Phenomenon. I was sad that I would have to leave such a useful ally behind but at least he wouldn't be idle. He had a whole town to keep safe and plenty of heartless for him to beat up.

As we left Yuffie mumble something quietly.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Something that guy in the white cloak said to me," She answered.

"What 'guy in the white cloak'?"

Yuffie sighed.

You'll think it sounds silly: Remember when the heartless were about to destroy you? Just when I entered the room to save you this guy in a white cloak who was brighter than Takanuva taking a suntan was protecting you from a heartless. He said to me 'daughter, you are loved'."

 _So that's what he was saying,_ I thought to myself.

As to who this spirit was: I had my suspicions.

Things like this happened in bible why not now in a near end of time experience.

I remembered my vision.

"Hey, Yuff?" I asked. "Did you cry when you lost your world?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering," I said feeling awkward having asked the question. "Just wondering," I repeated.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER: 05

We visited a desert world called Agrabah. There we learned from one of the "big bad guys" that there are princesses, seven of which somehow hold the key to opening some so called thing titled: "the door". Another girl, a princess named Jasmine (one of the seven) was also kidnapped by the Heartless. From this I concluded (correctly as it turned out) that Alice was another of the seven princesses. Two down, five to go.

My Keyblade never locked any Keyholes, yet. We found some minor pages of Ansem's report.

On our journey Ignition did tell us more about my bionic world (many of the facts that interested me would probably bore you) but restricted a lot of data concerning how I fat into the big picture.

Anyway, we were floating around in space trying to find another world when suddenly we saw a huge black whale swam/flew by us.

I radioed Sora's craft.

"What was that?" I asked.

The whale went past their Gummi Ship.

"It's a giant whale!" said Goofy.

"It's Monstro!" said Jiminy. "He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!"

Jiminy was the cricket chronicler of Sora's group who had chronicled everything since Donald and Goofy left on their search for their king.

Monstro came back and swallowed their gummi ship.

"Sora!" I called out over the radio. But there was no answer.

Suddenly the whale came back to swallow us next.

"Matt," said Yuffie. "There is something I want to say -."

We got swallowed before she said what she wanted.

I woke up somewhere damp and slimy and dim.

"Where are we?" I asked Yuffie.

She and the others were already awake before me.

"Monstro," said Yuffie.

She shock off some of the slime off herself.

"At least his mouth, Yuck."

"We're alive?" I asked.

I looked around everywhere was alive except for the dozens of shipwrecks that filled the mouth Sora was nearby with his group.

Suddenly, an item dropped and almost hit Sora.

"And for today's weather: expect showers," Yuffie joked.

An item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield.

"Heavy showers!" He said.

"Hey! Who's there?" asked Donald.

"It's me," said a small voice. A small wooden boy looked down at us from a nearby ship wreck structure.

"Pinocchio?" asked Jiminy Cricket.

The boy ran off.

"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

We followed the boy to where a shipwreck was built into a home. Pinocchio was holding a gummi block from one of our ships, and showing it to a man.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father," said Pinocchio.

"Really?" asked the man in a German/Danish accent. "With this big block? You think so?"

"It's true," said Sora.

Our groups had just become noticed.

"So, how exactly did you guys end up here?" I asked.

"Oh, my," said the man. "So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

"Yeah, shure looks like it," said Yuffie looking around at the biology of the whale's mouth.

"My name is Geppetto," said the man. "I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again. So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well."

"Actually," I said. "Jimmy is the only one here who knows Pinocch."

"Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio had wandered off somewhere in Monstro.

I volunteered every one to search for him.

We found Pinocchio a short distance down in the whale's throat.

Sora immediately lit into him.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. "This is no time for games!"

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you and Matt too cool to play them now that you have those fancy Keyblades?"

It was Riku.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio," said Riku.

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked. "Did you find her?"

"Maybe," said Riku slyly. "Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

I smiled.

"You're on!" I said.

"Come on!" said Sora irritably. Riku grabbed Pinocchio's arm and took off to another part of the whale's body.

"Oh Come Sora, don't be like that!" I said. "We have time to take a break and have some fun, with an old friend.

"We finally caught Riku, but Pinocchio escaped.

Sora tagged Riku frustrated.

"Tag you are it. Happy?" Sora asked. "Now what's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

I gave Sora the look. Knowing Riku, his frustration wasn't going to get us very far.

"It's ok, Matt," Riku said. "As a matter of fact, I was about to ask you both the same thing. Sora, You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do," said Sora.

"And what about you, Matt?" asked Riku. "Did you ditch Me and Kairi for your other friend?"

Yuffie looked away, ashamed.

"Why do keep talking about me ditching people?" I asked. "Listen to me no one is getting ditched I care for all my friends.

"Whatever," Riku said grudgingly.

We went after Pinocchio next. When we found him he was trapped in a Parasite Cage Heartless.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora.

"No problem," said Sora.

"Matt, you with me?" Riku asked.

"Well, I'm sure not against you," I said. "Yet."

"Let's do it, then!" said Sora.

We shot a unified blast of pure energy at the heartless cage. The Heartless cage released Pinocchio and vaporized. Pinocchio fell into a pit and Riku followed after him.

"Come on!" I said. "After them!"

We jumped in also.

The pit as it turns out leads right back to the mouth. We found Riku holding the unconscious Pinocchio. Geppetto was begging Riku to give back his son.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man," said Riku. "I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet!" said Geppetto. "Pinocchio is my little boy!"

"He is unusual," said Riku. "Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute," said Sora. "Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?" Riku snapped.

He ran off with Pinocchio.

We followed him in to another part of the body of the whale (all the whale's insides started looking the same to me) where we finally caught up with him.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku," Sora said.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless," Riku said thoughtfully. "Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi."

"Riku this isn't the way," I said. "Maybe if we-"

"Don't try to order me around!" Riku snapped. "Just because you're "a ruler" or whatever doesn't mean you're my ruler!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

A mean grin made its way across Riku's face. He laughed a bit.

"You didn't tell him you did you?" Riku asked some one behind me.

It was Mata-Nui.

"Well, now you know what I felt like when Brutaka told me about you being from another world that was only a mile away. Anyway, everybody in your world thought you were such a big shot with your bible and everything, that they made you their leader. I guess Mata-Nui kept that information from you to 'keep his little light pure'."

I looked at Mata-Nui hoping he would have the truth.

Mata-Nui sighed, "I'm sorry Matt, he speaks the truth."

"I don't hold it against you," I said.

"How about it, Sora?" Riku asked. "Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." Sora drew his Keyblade, Yuffie readied her vapor trident, and I fused with Mata Nui.

As our bodies fused into one all feelings that Riku had tried to instill in us of that could possibly have broke our bond vanished.

"What?" Riku asked. "You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a soul and a conscience," said Sora. "You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"Me too," I said.

"That's three against one," said Yuffie.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Riku. He tossed Pinocchio aside, and slammed his hand down on his connector. "Brutaka let's crush these fools!"

Brutaka appeared. "No!" He screamed. "I will not let you use me for this, this has gone too far Riku."

"Fine!" Riku yelled. "I'll do things myself."

Riku stabbed his blade into the whale. Everything started shaking, obviously he had hit a nerve with the whale so to speak.

Pinocchio woke up and ran back to the mouth. Riku and Brutaka disappeared in a pool of shadow.

"Run!" Screamed Donald. Donald and Goofy ran back to their ship.

"Riku!" Sora called out. "Riku, where are you?"

"Come on!" I said to Sora. "We got to get out of here!"

We ran back to our ships.

We got to our ships just in time as the whale sneezed. We were blown out of the whale.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay," Goofy said, radioing our ship.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere," I radioed over (Unknown to us at the time was they did land safely in Traverse town).

"What was that you were about to say," I asked Yuffie. "You know before Monstro swallowed us."

"Oh, nothing," She said. "Just nothing."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER: 06

Both Sora and Me had both felt the pain of Riku's betrayal but it had hit Sora the hardest. The two of them had been close friends since they were toddlers.

I hadn't talked Sora through it long when...

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us," Goofy Radioed over. Suddenly the ship (A pirate ship) was coming straight at Sora's Gummi Ship.

"It's going to ram us!" Sora radioed over, just before the ship hit them.

The ship started to follow us next, quickly I hotwired my Laptop to our ship.

"What are you doing?" Yuffie asked.

"Making an auto pilot," I said. I turned on Ignition. "You've got complete control of the ship," I told Ignition. "Drop us off in the crow's nest, and wait for my signal."

"Eye, eye captain."

"You're crazy!" Yuffie told me.

I grinned slyly

"Maybe," I said.

The Gummi ship dropped us off in the crow's nest allowing us to see everything without being seen.

Pirate Heartless were all over the ship. Sora was alone, surrounded by the Heartless.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora," said Riku. He was on the upper deck looking down on Sora. Sora gasped. "Good to see you again."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they that important to you?" Riku asked. "More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking..." Riku pointed at Kairi who was sitting near by looking like a zombie. "About her."

"Kairi!"

"That's Kairi?" Yuffie asked me.

"Yes," I answered sadly.

"Looks like she's seen better days," said Yuffie.

"That's right," Riku said to Sora. "While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora tried to get to Kairi, but a hooked left arm stopped him. This hooked left arm belonged to none other than the infamous pirate: Captain Hook.

"Not so fast," Hook growled. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

"You're being stupid, Riku," Sora said. "Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart like a pill."

"Not a chance," said Riku. "My heart's too strong. I've picked up a few other tricks as well," said Riku. "Like this, for instance."

Sora's shadow transformed into a Heartless look alike. Sora steeped back in shock.

"Has he lost his mind?" I asked. "He has got no idea what he's playing with!"

"You can go see your 'friends' now," said Riku.

Sora fell out of sight through a hidden trap door.

Riku placed Kairi over his shoulder and turned to face Captain Hook.

"Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."

"Can we start fighting them now?" Yuffie asked.

"NOW!" I shouted. We both grabbed ropes and swung ourselves at Riku. "Wind-Fly!" I called out energizing my swing with the power of air.

Yuffie kicked Riku in the stomach causing Riku to drop Kairi. I caught Kairi just before she hit the ground. Riku got second wind and tossed his blade at my rope cutting it. I dropped Kairi, slammed into Yuffie and somehow got us tied up to the main mast. Our surprise attack was not going very well.

"Oh, great," Said Yuffie. "What now 'Gorge of the jungle'?" Yuffie asked sarcastically.

"So you do care," said Riku walking over to us he had that same mean grin on his face as he had in the whale. "What a surprise."

Kairi lay on the floor with out movement, eyes open.

"Is, she dead?" I asked worried.

"No," said Riku. "Her heart is just missing." He turned and looked at Yuffie. "Fortunately, I might have found a replacement."

"Get away from her!" I shouted. Riku turned his attention to me.

"Look at you, helpless and, unable to do anything, a total waste of power, the power of life," said Riku. "The ultimate power. Powerful enough to restore a heart."

I could see what Riku was thinking, and it wasn't good.

"I'll find a way to get that power away from you and restore Kairi's heart. Oh, and by the way if you're wondering what happened to Brutaka-. Well, he makes a very good zombie slave." Riku laughed.

"Riku, has any of what I use to say about sin made any impact to you."

Riku never answered me. He put Kairi back over his shoulder and talked to a fat dimwitted Pirate (not a heartless).

"Guard them, Mr. Smee," He told him. "And if they transform kill them."

He and several powerful heartless were set to guard us. Then Riku walked into the captain's cabin.

We were tied to the mast for what seemed like hours not saying anything. I finally let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I got us into this mess," I told Yuffie. "Maybe I should have been a better friend to him-."

"I'm sure you did the best you could," She told me.

"How can you say that when we're stuck like this?" I asked.

"Because you're the best friend I've ever had!" she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Remember back in Traverse Town when you asked me if I cried when I lost my home world to the Heartless? Well, I lost my dad also. Leon and Aerith found me crying on the street, and took me with Cid to Traverse Town."

"I was an orphan once too," I told her. "I ended up on the beach of The Destiny Islands in a canister. I didn't know anything about my past, except that I was an orphan. Sora and Riku found me and befriended me Sora's family even adopted me. A few weeks latter Kairi ended up on The Destistny Islands and was adopted by the mayor. I knew how it felt to be the new kid in town. So, I became friends with her."

"Only, friends?" Yuffie asked me.

"Sora was the one who was really in love with her," I answered. There was another pause.

"So, how did you know I was a ninja?" Yuffie asked me. "One," I said. "You just told me. Two, You're dress wear is light, and easy to move in. And Three, you fight like there is no tomorrow. You fight, more like you're dancing, than fighting. I could watch you fight for hours."

Yuffie laughed. "I'd prefer you help with the fighting."

"Hey, I pull my weight."

We both laughed.

"You know," Yuffie said. "Being here tied up with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'd say the same thing," I said. "Next to that time in Agrabah were you got turned into a genie," I added playfully.

We both remembered that time. Yuffie had tried to stop a man called Jafar from becoming a genie. Instead she got turned into a genie too.

I had to wish her out of the fix however she was still in service to Mata Nui and still wore her silver genie bracelets a sign that she still worked for Mata Nui.

Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "Can't say I'm fond of that moment," she said.

We both smiled.

Smee started to cry. "That was the most thing beautiful I ever heard," He sobbed.

Suddenly Hook walked out of his Cabin. "Pull yourself together Smee," Hook growled. Pointing a blade at my neck.

"It's time for these two brats learned to walk the plank."

"Okay, you first," Yuffie shot back at Hook.

Smee started to untie us for our plank walk experience.

"It was about time we got rid of you. You two are starting be a pain in the-."

Hook stopped dropped his blade and screamed. Click had escaped notice and crawled onto Captain Hook and bitten him in the biology that he was about to describe. "Smee, kill it!" Hook shouted, "Kill it!"

Smee had just finished untying us when he began his chase after Click.

We slammed our hand on our connectors and called out for our Bionic companions. Power surged through our beings. We were now wearing the armor and weapons of our Connector pals.

Click jumped into my hand transforming into a shield.

We fought off a few of the powerful Heartless. Just then Sora and his company burst out of the Captain's cabin. Hook just stood there with the worst poker face I'd ever seen.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku-running off with that girl without even saying goodbye," said hook to Sora.

"Run off where?" I asked. "I thought he was down in the cabin."

"Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there."

Hook revealed a lantern with a small fairy trapped inside.

"Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind for death boy?"

I looked at Sora.

"Another new friend of yours?" I asked upset by having a hostage situation on our hands (or rather in Hook's hands).

Sora slightly nodded then faced Hook again.

"No," He answered grimly.

.Yuffie and I powered down and put our weapons away. We couldn't let someone get hurt by our actions.

"Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives," Said Hook. "Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?"

Sora put his Keyblade away and walked over to the plank. We heard a clock ticking.

"It's him!" Hook screamed. "The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!"

And with that he handed him the lantern ran into his Cabin and hid under his bed covers. Sora was about to jump into the Crocodile's mouth. Then we heard a voice.

"Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!"

Sora jumped off and started flying. Suddenly a figure clad in green grabbed the lantern from Smee and released the fairy. Smee ran and hid in a rowboat. The figure was none other than Peter Pan. It looks like Sora made more friends. Sora flew back on deck. "Thanks, Peter," Sora said to the boy in green.

The boy in green smiled.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?"

Sora Turned and faced the remaining Heartless.

"You're all going down!"

"Yuffie," I said. "You know what to do."

Yuffie caused a wave of water to sweep the Heatless off the ship.

"Deck swabbed, Captain," She said.

"Good," I said. "Now lets take out the rat in the cabin."

Peter knocked on the cabin door.

"Is that you, Smee?" Hook asked. "Did you finish them off?"

Peter gave us the Ok sign to show us he had things.

He pinched his nose making himself sound like Smee.

"Aye, Captain," Said Peter in a Smee like voice. "They walked the plank, every last one of them."

Hook came out from hiding under the bed and walked outside his cabin.

"Good Job, Smee" Hook said.

Then he noticed no one was there. Peter Pan sneaked up and poked Captain Hook in the back with his dagger. Hook yelped in pain.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter asked. "Cause now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

Hook charged at Peter.

"Blast you, Peter Pan!" Hook screamed.

Peter flew out of the way just in time. Hook over charged and went right off the plank and into the water below. The crocodile chased hook off with Smee following close behind in the rowboat.

Later:

"I still can't believe it. I really flew," said Sora excitedly.

"Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime," Said Peter. "Then she can try it herself."

"If you believe, you can do anything, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep," I said. "That and Jesus' help go a long way."

"We'll find Kairi. I know we will. There's so much I want to tell her-about flying, the pirates, Toa and everything else that's happened."

"I'm sure we will," I said.

I looked at Yuffie. She was over near the bow of the ship playing with her powers and click. After many hard journeys she had helped me so much, but only as a servant. Like a bird in a cage, trapped in service. I decided that if I truly loved her I should let her go. It would be a hard thing for me to do, but it would also be the right thing too.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER: 07

We went back to Traverse Town to prepare for our adventure to Hallow Bastion.

I told Yuffie that I would be talking with Mata Nui. I sent her over with Aerith. I told Mata Nui what had happened on our former adventures, I also asked him for a favor. "What is it Matt?" He asked me.

"I've been thinking," I said. "If you love something, you should set it free, right?" I asked. Mata Nui gave a slight nod.

"I need you to set Yuffie free," I said.

There was a long pause. Mata Nui grinned behind his mask.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Very well, she is free again," He said. "Go and tell her." I left. There were something's that needed arranging before I left for Hollow Bastion.

I meet up with Yuffie back at district 1. I had two things I wanted to give her.

I handed her a necklace with a wooden fish symbol on it.

"It was the symbol the followers used when they were being hunted down to tell friend from foe," I said. "I give it to you so that you'll always remember me."

"Of coarse I'll always remember you," She said. "What's wrong with you? You seem so sad."

I showed her a birdcage with nothing in it and the door wide. She looked at me confused.

"You're free," I said.

Suddenly her genie bracelets fell off and disappeared. Yuffie looked at me shocked and close to tears.

"Cid is letting me borrow his Gummi ship so I won't have to Carpool yours. Make your freedom count."

I walked off towards the ship dock. Alone.

I hopped in Cid's Gummi ship and took off. I let out a sigh. Letting Yuffie go wasn't easy. Click tried to comfort me in every way he could, but I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

I had another vision.

This time I saw myself as a five year old on the beach of the Destiny islands. I was sending up a red balloon with a message attached to it for some one on another world. I remembered doing this as a kid dreaming about other worlds. I then saw that a young Yuffie who had just started a new life in Traverse Town found my balloon and read the note. She turned and faced me.

"Thank you," She said to me.

Strange, her voice sounded very close.

I snap back into reality.

"Oh, come on Matt. You got to think about the job ahead, and stop drifting off."

"My thoughts exactly."

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Yuff?" I asked.

"Yep," She said.

She had hidden in the ship before I took off. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this is what friends do," she said. "I'm 'making my freedom count' like you told me to. You have something Matt, something that keeps you going when all hope seems gone, that gives you strength when you're at you're weakest, and until I find out what it is I'm sticking around."

I smiled.

"You won't be disappointed," I said.

"I hate to side track," Yuffie said. "But you're about to crash into a meteor if you don't watch the road!"

I turned my attention back to driving just in time to avoid an unfortunate crash.

"Better buckle up," I said. "Cause, it is going to be one wild ride!"


End file.
